Warriors Boarding School
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Warriors AU where the cats are human and go to boarding school. Join the human-cats as they struggle through homework, friendships and love. I suck at summaries but read the story anyway: I'm sure it's not too bad...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _ **Cinderpelt**_

I glanced around the noisy bus. This bus was just one of many that were taking brand new students to a brand new boarding school. We were taken to a bus station by our parents, and had most of our memories wiped. Only the important things remained. Well, apart from who our parents actually are. I remember my siblings, who are Brackenfur, Brightheart and Thornclaw, and how my leg broke. I was hit by a car.

Looking next to me, I see a pretty girl, who was looking out of a window. However, she is paralysed from the waist down. I suppose these two front seats are for people with disabilities, otherwise we wouldn't be there.

"Hello," I said to her, trying to block out the noise of the rest of the bus, "I'm Cinderpelt."

"I'm Briarlight," the brown haired girl called back.

"Are you looking forward to going to Warriors Boarding School?" I asked her.

"Yea!" She exclaimed over the noise of two ginger boys arguing- I think it was about who was the funniest or something.

"I hope we're in the same dorm," I smiled.

However, I wouldn't be surprised if we were. It would be easier if all the injured teens were in the same dormitory. Including my sister, Brightheart, who was missing an eye and had a scar down her face. I can't remember how she got it, though.

"You're older than me, though," she pointed out, and she had a fair point.

Suddenly, the two boys next to us started singing "The Wheels On The Bus." The boy with grey hair was leaning his head on the window, quietly singing along, whilst the ginger boy was miming conducting the song while loudly blasting out the lyrics. The two ginger boys behind them, the ones that were arguing earlier, joined in, and soon the whole bus has joined in; apart from a bright cloudy blue eyed boy, who had his fingers in his ears. The black haired girl next to him was giggling. Briarlight was quietly humming along.

I glanced behind me, whilst singing along. A white haired girl was joyfully poking the girl next to her. Surprisingly, the girl she was poking looked oddly like me. She noticed me staring, and showed me a very inappropriate hand gesture.

Rolling my eyes, I turned my back on the arrogant girl and stared ahead. The driver called out, "We're almost there now, ThunderTower!"

The school is made up out of four towers, one for each group. There's ThunderTower, WindTower, RiverTower and ShadowTower. The towers are where we spend our evenings, weekends and holidays: at least, when it's raining. This was all in the booklet we read when we came onto the bus.

Gasping, I saw a beautiful building up ahead, with four towers. "This is Warrior Towers!" The driver exclaimed.

 _ **Icecloud**_

I looked at the girl sitting next to me. She had the window seat. Her name was Cinderheart, but I think Cinderheartless suits her better. "Oi, Cinderheartless," I called to her, "Are you looking forward to school?"

She then said some very inappropriate things. Somehow, I'm taking that as a no. The two multicoloured hair twins behind us gasped. "Cinderheart!" They exclaimed in unison.

"It's all your fault I'm here!" She spat angrily.

"How is it our fault?" One of them gasped.

"If you never wanted to go here I wouldn't be stuck here in this bus with arrogant people!"

The bus suddenly stopped. "We're here!" My brother, Foxleap, exclaimed, climbing over the cute boy he was sitting next to.

That caused a commotion on the bus. Only three people remained sitting: a blind boy, the disabled girl and Cinderheart. I was excitedly shouting in this girls ear. I had no idea who she was.

"Are you trying to deafen me?" She snapped suddenly, and I stopped: I'd rather not get a slap around the face by someone older than me.

Finally, I got off the bus, and helped a girl with crutches. "You sat in front of me on the bus," I commented.

"Yea," she replied, glancing around with her bright blue eyes, "And you were stuck next to that girl; what was her name again?"

"It was Cinderheartless," I slyly commented, marvelling on how alike the girls looked.

"We should go," the older girl commented, hobbling off.

I followed her. We were lead to a building that wasn't a part of the castle. "This is ThunderTower's boarding house," the bus driver (who turned out to be the head of ThunderTower) stated. "Go to Matron: she'll tell you what dorms you are in."

I followed the crowd to a queue. "Hello!" She exclaimed loudly, "I'm Bluestar! Can all first years, including you, Briarlight, come over here? I'll sort the rest of you out in a minute."

Some of us gathered around Bluestar. "Right, so Blossomfall, Briarlight, Ivypool, Dovewing, Icecloud and Rosepetal are in Lavender dorm. Bumblestripe, Toadstep, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Jayfeather and Lionblaze are in Sunflower dorm. And Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost and Hollyleaf are in Bluebell dorm."

I rushed over to Rosepetal. "Hello, roomie!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, Icecloud," she giggled.

"All second years come over here and I'll sort you into your dorms!" Matron called out.

 _ **Leafpool**_

I smiled, walking over to Bluestar. The thirteen year olds had already been sorted into their dorms: now it was our turn. Standing next to my sister, I rested my head on her shoulder. "Get off," she grumbled, but she let me stay there.

"Sootfur, Rainwhisker, Birchfall, Ashfur, Spiderleg and Bramblestar are in Tulip dorm, and Leafpool, Whitewing, Ferncloud, Squirrelflight and Sorreltail are in Blossom dorm."

Excitedly, Squirrelflight squealed, squeezing me until I felt like I was going to explode. "We're only in the same dorm!" I insisted, but she dragged me around in a dancing motion.

"Third years!" Matron called.

 _ **Firestar**_

Strolling over to Bluestar, Greystripe and I were involved in a very animated debate over who would be the smartest. "Shut up!" A pretty grey-haired girl with crutches exclaimed, a playful glint in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Right, so Firestar, Greystripe..." Bluestar was interrupted when I let out an excited, "Yes!"

"Is there something you wanted to say, Firestar?" Bluestar questioned as people from all of the years giggled.

"No, ma'am," I smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Like I was saying, Firestar, Greystripe, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Cloudtail are in Daffodil dorm. Sandstorm, Cinderpelt and Brightheart are in Jasmine dorm."

Skipping over to Greystripe, I excitedly squealed, "Let's go find our dorm!"

* * *

 **I know I might not have some of their personalities right, but this is how I imagine them in my twisted mind. I don't really like Cinderheart, so naturally she'll be a bit off. But she will become more cheerful later, just she's homesick right now.**

 **The two ginger boys fighting over who was the funniest were obviously Lionblaze and Foxleap. _In my mind Lionblaze is ginger don't cross me._**

 **Interesting Fact: I am in love with many non-canon ships, so you might be annoyed at me for this story.**

 **But if you ask nicely I might include a moment with your otp.**

 **Unless your otp is CinderxLion. I hate that ship too much.**

 **~Buttercat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for five reviews!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Animal Lover6848:**

 **Thank you!**

 **badguthrie:**

 **I will try to update as soon as I can (she says, in an update). However this update isn't much to look forward to, I'm afraid... It's basically just the characters... Actually, I'm not even sure.**

 **But Greystripe eats some food!**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty:**

 **Cinderheart won't be mean forever, it's just I think of her as someone who would get homesick easily and as she is annoyed she is grumpy. I will try not to include too much IcexLion (she says, whilst being Lioncloud trash).**  
 **And I would do LionxCinder, I guess, as the ship isn't all that bad...**  
 **It's just too predictable.**  
 **Also, Bumblepool is actually a nice ship whilst I think about it (even though in my head I've already planned BreezexIvy, BlossomxIvy and even a bit of HollyxIvy. We can always afford to kill off BreezexIvy though. Oops.)**

 **LittleGrayOwl:**

 **As you asked so nicely, I will include SandxFire.**  
 **Also, I love that ship.**  
 **However, my otp is FirexCinder so obviously that would lead to drama, especially as I'm planning for Cinder and Sand to be best buddies (as you see a bit of in this chapter!)**  
 **Thank you, too.**

 **Guest: I know, I've always felt bad for poor her, that's why I like IcexLion too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Cinderpelt**_

Suddenly, a bell sounded. People looked around, confused. "That's the bell for food," Bluestar explained, "Whilst you're eating your trunks will go to your dorms."

I followed the crowd to a large room; it only had four tables, though. The first years sat together, with Cinderheart sitting on the edge. Icecloud was cheerily talking to the girl she was sitting next to.

"Can I sit next to you?" Brightheart asked nervously.

I nodded, sitting on a table the third years had decided was theirs. Brightheart glanced around worriedly as I talked to Brackenfur. "So on the bus I met this nice girl called Briarlight," I said, "She was disabled. I also met this girl called Icecloud, and someone called Cinderheart."

"I met this girl called Sorreltail," Brackenfur added, "And one of her brothers, Sootfur."

My brother blushed at the mention of Sorreltail. "Is she pretty?" I asked, taunting him.  
He slapped me. "Maybe," he murmured, staring at the table the second years called their own.

I followed his glance. A girl with multicoloured hair was excitedly talking to a light brunette girl. Next to the brunet was an annoyed ginger girl, who was involved in a heavy argument with the dark skinned boy she was sitting next to.

I turned back to Brackenfur. "Get to know her," I stated.

"I will, one day," he promised, "And you'll be jealous of our love."

Rolling my eyes, I turned to the discussion on our table. "I wonder if we'll ever know our way around," A white haired boy, whose name was Cloudtail, murmured

"I wonder if we'll ever know all of the people," Firestar exclaimed.

"I wonder if we'll meet the people from the other towers," Sandstorm, the other girl in my dorm, said.

"I wonder if any of you will actually eat your food," I giggled, before popping some mash into my mouth.

The choice of food we had was: mash, roast potatoes, roast beef, roast chicken, roast pork, Yorkshire puddings and a variety of vegetables, as well as gravy and some different drinks. I had already picked my food, but I was one of the only ones who had realised it was there. One of the other people was Greystripe, who was shovelling it into his mouth.

"What?" Greystripe asked, with his mouth full of food, as people stared at him, "I like food!"

Then there was silence at our table as people ate their dinner.

Finally, we had finished and could go to our dorms. I would've skipped along, but I obviously couldn't, so I asked the person next to me to skip instead. They turned out to be a first year called Foxleap. "Of course, my lady," the ginger ball of happiness exclaimed, before skipping ahead. Laughing, I walked over to a dorm with the word "Jasmine" on it. Opening the door, I saw five beds, each with a desk and a bedside table with a lamp on next to them. Brightheart nervously walked in next, with Sandstorm running in after her. "Why is there five beds?" She asked, and I shrugged.

I threw one of my crutches on to a bed, exclaiming, "This one is mine!"

Sandstorm jumped on one of the beds next to mine. Brightheart chose the one in the corner, which was also next to mine.

That left the two opposite us for whoever would be there.

I grabbed my trunk and opened it. "Ooh!" I exclaimed happily, "I've got a few books in here!"

I began sorting my stuff out. Placing our awful blue pinafore dresses into my dresser, I asked Sandstorm, "Do you like being here?"

"I think I miss my parents but I like being around people my own age. Being an only child meant you spent more time with people years older than you than with people your own age."

"You can have one of my siblings," I joked, and Brightheart glared at me, "I have three."

"I hope you meant Thornclaw or Brackenfur," she practically growled.

"Of course, dear sister," I wearily smiled, before mouthing "No," in Sandstorm's direction.

Brightheart threw a slipper at me. "Where'd you get a slipper from?" I giggled.

"My trunk?" She stated, looking at me like I was the dumbest thing in the universe.

I'm going to love sharing a dorm with these people.

Hollyleaf

I glanced at my new dorm mates. They all knew each other: they were triplets. Unfortunately, boys and girls weren't allowed in the same dorms so I couldn't sleep with my brothers, but if it meant keeping to the rules I'll do it.

"So," Cinderheart said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hollyleaf," I murmured.

"I know that," Cinderheart exclaimed impatiently, "I mean who are you."

"Like I said," I sighed, "Hollyleaf."

"Fine then," she turned her back on me and began to argue with her siblings again.

If it wasn't against the rules, I would've performed a very rude hand gesture.

I rested on my front on my bed. I couldn't even be bothered to change my clothes, but we had to.

So I did.

And then I went to sleep.

* * *

 **This was only a short chapter as I didn't really have any inspiration, but the next chapter or so will be longer, I promise.**

 **I already have some of it written down so if you don't like JayxBriar some of it might be annoying to you.**

 **I will try to write it as soon as possible, though.**

 **Interesting Fact: I don't ship Jayfeather with a stick!**

 **Much interesting...**

 **I would say read and review but I'm not like that, so, do whatever you like (within the capacity of the law)**

 **~Buttercat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for ten reviews guys! You're all amazing!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty**

 **Cinderheart was always going to be kind, just she was a bit angry at first because she didn't want to be there.**

 **LittleGrayOwl**

 **I would say "How in StarClan don't you like Cinderpelt", but I don't like judging people, just because they don't like a character I like.**

 **I think Hollyleaf just needs to settle in, I guess.**

 **I am too, even if I'm writing it xD.**

 **riskybannana reply 1**

 **It is not a crime to have three otp's, because I have loads.**

 **riskybannana reply 2**

 **I was worried for a moment xD. I thought you were one of those people xD.**

 **badguthrie**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Lionblaze**_

I looked beside me. Shrieking, I realised my brother was there. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," he said coolly, "Get up."

I was surprised to see he had dressed himself. He stumbled away, whilst Foxleap prepared himself to leap on to Toadstep. Berrynose snorted in to his hand as Toadstep screeched. Rolling his eyes, Mousewhisker adjusted his glasses, muttering, "You guys are all morons."

There was a feeble knock on the door. "Come in," I called out.

Shielfing her eyes, Hollyleaf muttered, "Bluestar says you have to go to the Food Hall when you're done getting dressed."

Mousewhisker followed Hollyleaf out of the room. "My brother is so boring," Berrynose complained, "It's so annoying!"

"Wait, Mousewhisker is your brother?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed, "I wish he wasn't."

"You two are nothing alike, man," Foxleap stated the obvious.

"We should go," Jayfeather pulled himself towards the door.

Toadstep rushed to his side. "Do you need any help?" He asked enthusiastically.

"No," Jayfeather grumbled.

After an awkward silence, we made our way down to the Food Hall. Jayfeather used me to drag him around. Cautiously, I walked through the door, and was greeted by an obscene amount of noise. Grabbing a bowl from the side of the room, I strolled over to the table us first years claimed ours. There was cereal boxes on it now, and cartons of milk. I grabbed some Rice Crispies and poured them into my bowl. Eating the cereal dry, I ignored the stares of my peers.

I spotted a cute grey haired girl sitting at the edge of the table. "Hello gorgeous," I winked to her, "What's your name."

"I'm Cinderheart," she replied, swirling her spoon around her bowl.

"I'm Lionblaze," I exclaimed, wiggling my eyebrows, "Tell me about yourself."

"I have two sisters called Honeyfern and Poppyfrost," Cinderheart stated loosely.

"I have two sisters too!" I exclaimed, "Jayfeather and Hollyleaf!"

Whilst Hollyleaf waved, Jayfeather kicked me. Rubbing my leg, I complained, "That hurt!"

"Shoudn't call me a girl," Jayfeather glared at me from where he sat next to me.

Bluestar appeared at the head of our table. "You have your class in Room 01 today," She stated warmly.

A bell sounded. "Time for your first lesson!" Bluestar called out cheerily.

"Come with me," I said to Hollyleaf, and together we left the Food Hall.

"We forgot Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf gasped once we had actually left ThunderTower's building, her voice horrified.

"He'll be fine," I muttered, leading the way to the main building, "Bluestar is using a shortcut to take him to class."

"How do you know that?" Hollyleaf asked me as we entered the large building.

"He was complaining about it all night," I muttered, "Where's Room 01?"

"Over there."

There was a crowd of ThunderTower students already at the door, as well as another class of students waiting for their own lesson. A student from the class opposite ours popped his head out of the door. "Whitestorm says that you guys have to go into your classroom to wait for your teachers, as you're making too much noise. Well, he actually said something more complicated than that, but that was the jist of it."

After grumbling for a while, we reluctantly agreed. Spotting Bluestar walking down the corridor with Jayfeaher, I rushed into the class. "There's a note on the board," Hollyleaf pointed out.

The disabled girl wheeled herself into the class as there was a scramble for seats. I left Jayfeather alone at the front of the class, sitting near the back with Hollyleaf, with her being beside a window. The people on the desk next to ours were Icecloud and Foxleap, who were also siblings. "Hello Icecloud," I said to the platimun blonde, almost white-haired, girl.

"Hi Lionblaze," she smiled back.

 _ **Briarlight**_

We walked into the class, me behind them all. Well, I didn't walk. There was a note on the board: 'I'm going to be late. Sit boy/girl.' Suddenly, there was a scramble for seats.

I looked around. The only place left was next to a blind boy. 'Jayfeather,' I suddenly remembered. Wheeling over to him, I asked, "Is it all right if I sit here?"

"Sure," he murmured, and Bumblestripe came over to move the chair for me, so I could move my own chair in.

"Thanks bro!" I exclaimed.

A black haired teacher with white tips walked into the classroom. "Hello!" He happily said, writing the word 'Maths' on to the board, "I'm Tallstar and I'll be teaching you today. Can you guess what I'll be teaching you?"

"Um, maths?" A pale ginger boy called out, "You wrote it on the board!"

"I hate my brother," Jayfeather muttered.

"Actually," Tallstar giggled, "No. I'm going to be teaching you English."

"But we already know English: we're speaking it!" A white-haired girl pointed out, and immediately blushed.

"English is just one of four lessons you will take without the other towers," Tallstar contiued as if the girl hadn't spoken.

The girl sitting next to my sister respectfully raised her hand. "Yes?" Tallstar asked.

"What are the other four lessons?" She questioned.

"Well, there's Science with Bluestar or Hawkheart, Maths with Blackstar or Willowbreeze, Languages with Mistystar or Whitestorm, and oviously English with me, or Russetfur."

"That was four," Jayfeather mumbled.

"Now today you are going to write a paragraph about yourselves, and then perform them to the class."

I looked at the piece of paper in front of me. After feeling for it on the table, Jayfeather ripped up his white sheet. "You!" Tallstar snapped, "What did you do that for?"

"If you didn't notice, I'm blind," he sharply retorted.

"Well" Tallstar hesitated.

"I'll write for him?" I offered.

"Sure," Tallstar said, relieved, and he walked away.

Writing stuff down on my piece of paper, I began talking to Jayfeather. After I had finished my own paragraph, I turned my sheet of paper over. "So," I mumbled, then realised he probably couldn't hear me. Raising my voice, I said, "Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, my name is Jayfeather and I'm blind."

"Apart from the obvious," I rolled my eyes.

"I have an annoying, bratty brother called Lionblaze and a sister called Hollyleaf." He pointed to a ginger boy and a black haired girl who were busy laughing.

"Any important events?" I sighed: this was going to be hard work.

"When I was around eight or nine, I saved my brother and Breezepelt- a WindTower boy who happens to be my half brother- from dying."

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. It's quite unbelievable that a blind person saved two people, but I did."

He wasn't gloating, or bragging. He just looked proud f himself. "How?" I asked, intrigued.

"It was Sports Day and obviously I couldn't take part. Lionblaze and Breezepelt were racing against each other somewhere else in the field: they had already completed their events. I was looking for Lionblaze, and then I heard screams. It turned out that they had fallen into a hole; a deep one.

"And then, if things weren't bad enough, mud collapsed into the hole, choking them. Frantically, I clawed at the dirt, whilst calling for help. We got them out, eventually, but they could barely breathe. I know CPR, so that was a bonus for them, but not really for me."

I was speechless: I was amazed at his bravery.

"Two minutes left!" Tallstar called out.

Maybe I could learn more abou Jayfeather: he was an extraoridinary story teller. "Tell me more about yourself," I smiled.

 _ **Blossomfall**_

Staring at the sheet of torture in front of me, I barely her the dreaded words escape the stupid teachers lips. "Two minutes left!" He cheerfully said, as if nothing was wrong.

"You can't just put your name down!" Ivypool, the pretty girl sitting next to me, protested.

"I have nothing left to write," I mumbled, fiddling with a lock of my hair.

Coincidentally, it was a black lock of hair. There was three different colours in my hair; blonde, ginger and black. Three very different colours.

"Have you got any siblings?" Ivypool tried to give me an idea.

"How is it interesting to know who my siblings are?"

"It's something to write down, isn't it?" She replied, and I could tell she was trying to keep her temper.

"Time's up!" Tallstar called out.

Groaning, I quickly wrote down that I have two siblings. "Dovewing," Tallstar called the girl to the front after looking down a list.

A grey haired girl stood up from where she was sitting, which was next to my brother, and strolled to the front. "Hello, I'm Dovewing and I'm still twelve, but my sister and I managed to get a place in this school anyway. My sister is the gorgeous Ivypool," Ivypool slumped down in her chair, "And she is amazing. I am okay at cooking and I love the colour purple."

"That was, well, interesting," Tallstar stated as she finished, "Why don't we hear from you now, Briarlight."

My perfect, amazing, flawless, gorgeous, percious, compassionate, amazing, and hilarious sister. She attempted to wheel herself out of the area she resided in, but failed, running over a dude's toes. "Ouch," the blind boy complained, and Briarlight began an over-exaggerated apology. Finally, she made it to the front of the class.

"I''m Briarlight, and I have a brother called Bumblestripe. When I was younger, I tried to save an old man from a falling tree, but I failed, and the tree fell on us. Luckily, if you call it lucky, I managed to survive, but the man died. Oh, and I have a sister."

That dampened my mood. She completely forgot about me. I already got that enough with my mother. However, I preferred it when she did forget about me, as she called me useless when she notices my existence. Either that, or tell me I didn't deserve to be born, or that I should have been in Briarlight's place.

A few other people went by. Soon, my brothers name was called. "Hello!" He said cheerfully, "I'm Bumblestripe and I have two sisters."

I tuned out after that.

"Jayfeather!" Tallstar's loud voice brought me out of my daydream.

"He can't do his, sir," my perfect sister smiled.

"Okay then. Blossomfall!"

I gulped. My body shook as I slowly walked to the front of the class. Gripping the piece of paper, I tried to control my breathing. "I-I'm Blossomfall, and I-I," I broke off.

Heart racing, tears streaming down my cheeks, I stormed out of the classroom. I closed the door behind me, my breath shaky. The class probably thought I was crazy now.

 _Ivypool_

As the door closed, the class looked around at each other in shock. Bumblestripe had hid his face in his hands, probably in shame. Briarlight prepared to wheel herself out of the door, but I rushed past her, closing the door on her face.

Blossomfall looked up from where she was crouched, her eyes red and stained with tears. "What's wrong with me?" She muttered.

"There's nothing wrong with you," I assured her.

"Why am I in this state then?" She sobbed.

"You panicked," I crouched down beside her, awkwardly wrapping my arms around her, "It's natural."

Blossomfall shook me off. "I-I've suffered from anxiety for a few years now," she realised out loud.

She wiped her tears. "Chin up, and smile," I encouraged.

She smiled, and it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. "You have a nice smile," I told her.

"Thanks."

Linking my arm in hers, I pulled her up, dragging her towards the door. Slowly, I opened the door, interrupting Hollyleaf's speech. "Thank you," she mouthed in my direction as the class turned to stare at us.

Waving at the staring teens, I dragged Blossomfall to our seats, expecting a lecture from Tallstar. Surprisingly, he just smiled at us, before ordering Hollyleaf to continue.

After what felt like forever, a bell rang, signalling the end of lesson. "Grab a timetable on the way out," Tallstar grinned.

Making our way down the class, Blossomfall and I were stopped by Tallstar. "I need to talk to you two," he stated.

Groaning, I looked at the ground. Blossomfall gripped my arm. "I understand why you left the classroom earlier," he spoke softly, "But you need to ask me first. Also, you could've told me that you didn't like talking in front of people."

"I didn't realise, sir," Blossomfall looked at her hands.

"It's fine, just don't do it again."

Grabbing a timetable, we left the classroom. I realised my sister didn't wait for me, but I didn't care. "What have we got next?" I asked Blossomfall.

"History," she stated warmly.

"Great!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

* * *

 **This was fun, I guess. In my mind, Blossomfall suffers from severe anxiety, don't judge me. She also suffers from depression.**

 **I love Ivypool in this, she's so nice.**

 **The next chapter might take longer to come out, as I'm running out of idea's.**

 **I know the time seems sketchy and stuff, I'm not good at writing stuff, I'm sorry.**

 **If you do not appreciate that amazing LionxCinder moment at the start then I feel for you.**

 **I had to include the part where Breezepelt and Lionblaze fell down a hole, I'm sorry but.**

 **Interesting Fact: This isn't the only warriors story I'm writing, and even though the other one is (kind of) written better, this one is the favourite. But, in a way, this one is less predictable.**

 **~Buttercat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for 16 reviews! You are all amazing and beautiful and I hope you have a day today!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty**

 **MousexIce is nice (Ooh rhyming now so poetic) but to be honest I still prefer IcexLion.**

 **Blossom will be her best friend.**

 **AW Thank you I don't like this that much to be honest. But its fun to write and stuff I guess.**

 **Bolive**

 **Aw thank you!**

 **riskybannana**

 ***bows to Ivypool and Buttercookies***

 **I don't really ship CinderxLion either it's very overrated.**

 **I love IcexLion so much though I feel it.**

 **Guest**

 **I'm going to assume you're the same due to the time I received them.**

 **It was a LionxCinder moment, I guess.**

 **My favourite is probably Cinderpelt.**

 **And FirexSand will happen ;)**

 **badguthrie**

 **Thanks! And I like Blossomfall too she's just yea.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Leafpool**_

It was Geography where I first saw him. Now it's Archery and I still hate his arrogant guts.

Crowfeather is the most ignorant person ever, and I am so glad he is in WindTower, otherwise I wouldn't be able to cope with life. Currently, he is flirting with this RiverTower girl, her name was Feather-something, I'm not really sure.

Looking away from him, I turned to talk to my sister, finding out she was busy helping Bramblestar sort out his bow. I rolled my eyes. Bramblestar looked like the sort of person who knew archery. I, on the other hand, didn't have a clue, and was staring at the objects of harm with a dumbfounded expression. Sorreltail, a pretty girl, walked over to me. "Do you need some help?" She asked me.

"Yes," I smiled gratefully.

She demonstrated shooting the arrow at the target, only getting a bit off bullseye. "So, you see how it works," she exclaimed, "You try."

I almost shot Darksripe, the teachers assistant.

"Who did that?" Tigerstar, the actual teacher, snapped.

Shakily, I raised my hand. "That was almost an excellent shot!" Tigerstar declared, "But you could do with actually hitting him."

"Sir, aren't we supposed to be hitting the targets, not Darkstripe?" Applefur, a timid girl from ShadowTower, asked.

"Who wouldn't want to shoot Fartstripe?" Crowfeather exclaimed, a gaggle of love-stricken girls hanging on to his every word.

A sharp noise rang through my ears. Red and clear, a mark was left on Crowfeather's usually pale cheek. "Only I can insult Darkstripe," Tigerstar growled, glaring at the young boy.

Supressing a giggle, I felt eyes glaring at me. Crowfeather's blue eyes were full of rage, and his voice was cold as he exclaimed, "My father will hear about this."

Giggling, I pointed out, "That is stolen from Harry Potter. Also, we don't know our parents!"

"Shut up!" He pratically growled.

"Go back to shooting arrows at things!" Darkstripe was prompted to say.

 _ **Ferncloud**_

I casually shot an arrow at the target. I knew how to do all this stuff, but I didn't see why we had to do it. I would much rather be looking after small kids, or something. Not shooting things.

I walked over to my brother, who was resting after dropping an arrow on his foot. "You alright, Brother Ashfur?"

"I'm fine, Sister Ferncloud," he replied, glaring at someone.

"Who is that?" I asked: he was staring at this ginger girl.

"Squirrelflight," he sighed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. It's the stupid boy I have a problem with."

"Bramblestar? What did he do?"

"Nothing."

I looked at Ashfur, confusion in my eyes. "He's just annoying," Ashfur pratically snarled.

I wandered off: I did not want to be dealing with love-drama today. No way.

 ** _Birchfall_**

I was talking to Spiderleg whilst shooting arrows. We were only ten months apart. I glanced at Ashfur and Ferncloud, the oldest people in our year. Having heard rumours of them being demoted to second years, I had asked them. Which resulted in getting a slap for being cheeky. They just thought they could hurt me because I'm the youngest in our year. But I'm indestrustible!

I walked over to this pretty girl, her name was Whitewing. She was nice to me. "Hi!" I exclaimed.

Everyone had seemed to have stopped actually doing the lesson, and were gossiping instead. However, Tigerstar didn't seem to mind: he was too busy talking to Darkstripe.

"Hi!" She replied, smiling.

"Do you like archery?" I asked.

"It's fun," she replied, "But I personally prefer learning karate."

"I quite like fencing!" I replied, "But archery is my favourite."

I hoped we could be friends in the future. Whitewing seems like an awesome girl.

 _ **Tigerstar**_

Glancing at my assistant, I barely noticed the stupid children had stopped shooting the targets. His dark hair, his yellow eyes...

Sharply, I turned away from Darkstripe. He was just an annoying idiot who only did what everyone asked. He follows whoever is the strongest.

And, currently, that's me.

They say there's a downfall to everything, but they never said that the downfalls would be an annoying, snivelling, whining twenty year old male with greasy dark hair and cold yellow eyes that seemed to stare right through you. They never warned you that the downfalls would follow you everywhere you go like a faithful little puppy. They never warned you that the downfalls would treat you like a master.

And they most certainly never warned you that the downfalls would be madly in love with you.

Or that you would be madly in love with them.

* * *

 **This chapter isn't that good, I'm sorry.**

 **And if you don't ship TigerxDark I'm sorry. But I love that ship so much so...**

 **Interesting Fact: I am not a cat :(**

 **I DON'T OWN WARRIORS.**

 **~Just so there is more than 1,000 words in this part I'm adding this pointless little comment isn't that very extremely fun~**

 **~Buttercat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Cinderpelt**_

It was lunch. I sat on a table next to Firestar and Sandstorm. We had already had Art, Maths, History and Archery. After lunch we have Languages.

Glancing at Greystripe, I noticed he was shovelling sandwiches down his throat. "What?" He protested as he noticed me staring at him, "I'm hungry!"

Firestar watched Sandstorm as she ate food. His vibrant green eyes lit up as she smiled at him, and I felt a twinge of jealousy.

I looked down at my sandwich. Suddenly, I wasn't that hungry anymore. "Do you want that?" Greystripe asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Can I have it?"

"Sure!"

Greystripe took my plate as Bluestar came over. "I'm going to assign you your study partners. These people you have to work with group assignments together, and you will have to stick with them."

"What if we don't like them?" Cloudtail asked.

"You're stuck with them," Bluestar repeated, "So, Cloudtail and Brightheart are partners," both Cloudtail and Brightheart let out sighs of relief, "Brackenfur and Greystripe. Firestar and Cinderpelt. Sandstorm and Dustpelt."

"What about me?" Thornclaw asked.

"You're with Brackenfur and Greystripe, sorry."

"It's okay," Thornclaw smiled.

I rested my arm on Firestar's shoulder. "Hi, buddy!" I exclaimed.

He giggled. "Hello," he laughed, his posh voice standing out.

"How are you, buddy?" I teased playfully.

"I'm okay, you?" He replied, shaking his dark ginger hair out of his gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm great, buddy!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, a crowd of people began moving. "Wait!" I called out as Firestar began moving.

"Oh, I forgot about your leg," he giggled, "Does it hurt?"

"It will hurt more in a moment when I kick you with it," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Dragging myself to my feet, I staggered into Firestar. "Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine."

Swiftly, I grabbed my crutches, and hobbled off.

 _ **Briarlight**_

I wheeled myself out. Jayfeather slowly walked beside me. We were the last people out: I couldn't be bothered to wheel through the crowd and he couldn't cope with unknown people bumping into him.

Of course, we are study partners. That would be alright, if Foxleap didn't start to call us "Blind Boy and Disabled Girl". I mean, my name doesn't even make any sense!

The people had began to relax on the field. Which was fun, as I can't travel across grass easy.

"Follow me," I ordered.

Jayfeather placed a hand on my shoulder. I almost winced away from his touch: a boy had never even gone near me before, unless you count my brother, but that's just creepy. 'We're just friends; he needs help,' I reminded myself.

I wheeled over to a bench. Slowly, Jayfeather sat down, whilst I just wheeled myself into the table.

A ginger boy bounced over, followed by another ginger- Foxleap- and a black haired girl. "Hello, brother!" The first ginger boy smiled, his teeth slightly crooked.

Foxleap sat next to Jayfeather, whilst a white-haired girl raced over, a blonde behind her. They sat on the bench together, whilst Lionblaze and the black-haired girl placed themselves opposite them.

My brother came over, a pretty grey-haired girl beside him. They crammed onto the bench.

Finally, Cinderheart and her two sisters walked over. Somehow, eleven people- not including myself- managed to fit on a bench made for six people.

"Hello guys!" Foxleap exclaimed, "What's up?"

"The sky," the white-haired girl retorted.

"Is it, Icecloud?" Lionblaze wondered, "Is it really?"

Icecloud stuck her tongue out at Lionblaze. "I don't want to be a mood spoiler," Cinderheart declared, "But a tree is above us, not the sky."

"But's what above that tree?" Icecloud easily replied.

"My sister," the pretty girl with my brother murmured.

 _ **Ivypool**_

I sat in the tree with Toadstep and Blossomfall. "Why be down there with them when you can be up here?" I declared.

Suddenly, ten pairs of eyes stared up at us. "Toadstep?" Rosepetal wondered, "What are you doing up there?"

Toadstep replied with something very inappropriate. "Sorry I asked," Rosepetal replied.

"Blossomfall?" The disabled girl Briarlight questioned.

I felt her tense beside me. "Maybe Blossomfall likes it in tree's," I called down.

"Stressy pants," she called back.

"Do you wanna fight?"  
"Would you really fight a disabled person?"

"Try me."

"Ivy!" Dovewing moaned.

"Sorry, Dove."

But I wasn't sorry.

* * *

 **Thanks for 19 reviews! I would reply but I wanted to get this awful, rushed chapter up as soon as possible, I'm sorry!**

 **I'm so sorry I took forever to upload this. I forgot about it and then loads of school work and lack of inspiration. And then when I finally wanted to do it I was banned from my laptop. I am so so so so so sorry!**

 **Sorry but the CinderxFire/FirexCinder/BriarxJay/IvyxBlossom feels I can't...**

 **Is it self absorbed to be attacked by the feels by my own writing?**

 **Greystripe is like me, but I hate sandwiches. Other than that, we are identical. Well, I'm a girly, and he's a boy, but you know...**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Warriors, or any of these characters.**

 **~Buttercat**


End file.
